Even in Death
by LetMeBeFree12
Summary: Sequel to "Always with you." - As Desmond lay dying on the cold Animus floor, Altair is the one that goes to his side to tell him everything will be alright and death isn't so bad and Desmond believes him because he knows they'll be there too. Rated T. Desmond family fic. Filled with Desmond angst. Also includes Altair, Ezio and Connor.


Sequel to "Always with you."

"As Desmond lay dying on the cold Animus floor, Altair is the one that goes to his side to tell him everything will be alright and death isn't so bad and Desmond believes him because he knows they'll be there too." Rated T. Desmond family fic. Filled with Desmond angst. Always includes Altair, Ezio and Connor.

Enjoy!

* * *

Desmond thought it was just him at first, but no it really was cold here. He was laying on his back and he could feel his life begin draining away from him; the bleeding effect had finally caught up with him and he could do no more to fight its killing nature.

Desmond was dying. Alone, on the cold Animus floor. Alone...

Well not quite... but he had forgotten them. His eyes had no colour and his body had no strength. There was nothing left and Desmond had never been so scared in all his life. He didn't want to die... alone. But then he remember something an old friend had told him not so long ago. He didn't have the strength to call him, but he was in his head and he would hear his call for help... for the last time Desmond called out for his eldest ancestor. He would come, he had too. It was Desmond's dying wish.

_Altair, please... come to my side, one last time..._

Everything went quite and nothing seemed to happen. But then as always, Altair came and walked up to Desmond's side. Knelling down right next to him. Altair gave his eldest grandchild a sad smile.

"You called." He simply stated. Desmond just gave him a weak smile in return.

"I didn't want to die alone." Tears formed in his young assassin's eyes and he knew he was too weak to stop them from falling. Altair sighed. Feeling for the young man that lay in front of him.

"I know you don't... and I know how that feels. I died alone, it was the worst feeling in the world. Being all alone when you pass on is scary and taunting. But you're not alone. There are people around you that have passed on before and they will comfort you without you even knowing. Every time you were in the Animus, Ezio, Connor or I would sit by your side; until you woke up and you didn't even know it then." Altair laughed a little to Desmond's reaction. "You see... we care about you. You know we saw you when we went to sleep at night. When you were "observing our memories" we thought about you and we were so confused about who you were and what you meant..." Altair wiped some of Desmond's tears away from his checks. He was still scared.

"Really?"

Altair just nodded. "Really. Everything will be alright. When you die, I'll be there. Both Ezio and Connor will be there, all our families will be there..." He paused, but soon continued. "Lucy will be there."

_Lucy. _Desmond smiled at the thought.

"Now that we know who you are and what you are to us... and what you have done _for us, _we'll be there for you when you need us most and we know you need us now."

"Now?"

"Well, you're dead now Desmond. You died over two minutes ago. The doctor just announce your death." Desmond's eyes went wide.

"No! No!"

"Yes," and with that Altair disappeared at that point and so did everything else.

"NO! Don't leave! Please don't leave me alone... please."

_Altair...?_

Hours seemed to pass...

"Desmond wake up, child!" He bolted up, it reminded him of something...

"Ezio?"

"Yes... I'm Ezio" He laughed. "Welcome home, Desmond."

"Home?" Desmond looked around him. There was nothing here.

"Where is-?"

"Come." Ezio stood and beckoned him to follow. Desmond got up and did as he was told. Following Ezio to what seemed like a dead end... all he could see was some broken stairs in front of him. But there in front of them stood Connor and he looked so much older than Desmond could ever remember.

"Desmond!" He embraced his descendent. "It's good to finally meet you after all this time!" Desmond just smiled at him and Connor found this acceptable. Because he smiled right back.

"Why am I here? I thought I was dead..."

"You are, that why we're here." Ezio put his hand upon his shoulder. "Sorry it had to come so soon for you."

"It's fine. I knew it would."

"Well you're the only one that did." Connor smiled softly...

"You want to go home now child?" Connor asked. "You're time has come."

"But what about you-"

"We'll be right behind you, don't you worry."

"Good..."

"I'm glad to see you made it." Desmond looked up to see Altair standing in front of him.

"Where did you get to?" Desmond asked a little annoyed. But he was so happy to see him, he just didn't show it.

"I had to get ready... to help you home." Altair held out his hand to Desmond waiting for him to take it. "What is it that you say now... home is where the heart is?"

"Yeah, that's it." Desmond smiled happily walking up to him... "We're you're supposed to be happy..."

"Good, then let me take you there... you belong there. You deserve to be happy, Desmond after all you have been through..."

"Just promise me one thing..."

"What's that?"

"Promise me I'll get to meet Malik..." A smirk formed on Desmond's face and Altair knew what he meant. Then Desmond took his hand and Altair pulled him close into a rare hug. "We're family and family sticks together. Even in death..."

Desmond just smiled happily.

"Good."

With that Desmond died with a smile on his young face.

* * *

Just something small. If you haven't read "Always with you" it doesn't matter this will still make sense... kind of. All other stories that I have written will soon be updated, but I thought I would just get this up for you so you don't get bored of me and to also show you that I'm still alive... :)

Hope you liked it.

LMBF12 x


End file.
